For Thunderhorse and Odin
by sesshyblueyes
Summary: What could be more metal than hating yourself for loving the bandmate which you hates? Okay maybe love is a little strong. Title due to my two favorite songs and small tribute to my husband. Say it with me now SLASH T/S one shot


**A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything, let alone a fan fic. This however is my first metalocalypse fan fic so forgive me if I haven't gotten the dialog down yet. Anyway there you have it. Also to all Metalocalypse fan fics writers I just want to acknowledge all of you and your skill for being able to keep the humor and characters in character even if the themes (such as homosexuality) are a bit farfetched. I think my favorites are Dethopoly and dubiety. Can't recall the authors but there ya have it.**

"Skwisgaar! Donts kicks me out of da band, I'll do anything I'll sucks your di-"

"TOKI! Gets a hold of yourself!" After replaying what Toki had said Skwisgaar fell silent as did the other two men in the room. He shut his eyes tightly and rubbed his forehead as if it would clear his thoughts. "Knubbler." The mechanical eyes shifted over to Skwisgaar. "Leaves us alone. I will takes care of Toki." Their producer didn't argue and left with only a reminder that they had to re-record it later. Toki stood awkwardly with his eyes averted and arms tight around himself. He couldn't imagine what humiliating thing Skwisgaar was going to force him to endure for such an offense. The swede threw himself on the couch with one leg propping up the other. His hand rested on his knee while his other arm draped over the head rest of the couch. He narrowed his stare at Toki and scoffed .

"Why ams you acting like a fraidy cat?" Toki dropped his arms and refocused himself on Skwisgaar.

"Cause you goings to make me do something humilgating!" Skwisgaar gave a small chuckle.

"Comes on Toki you don'ts have to be scared."

"Whats you make me do?"

"What you ams promised." He smiled and it made Toki all the more nervous. Annoyed, Skwisgaar continued. "Aw Toki don'ts make me spells it out for you." Still confused Toki rolled his eyes around trying to recollect what Skwisgaar was referring to. He remembered begging, pleading and oh no, he didn't mean that. He couldn't have. Again, Toki searched his thoughts for some other pledge he'd babbled through his desperation of staying in dethklok. He looked back over at Skwisgaar who rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, impatient as always, stupid dildo.

"You means I…uhh" He scratched his head trying to find another way of describing it. Finally after a few minutes of stammering and Skwisgaar Skwigelf's low tolerance for waiting, he had indeed spelt it out for him.

"You said you woulds do anything to stay in the band even sucks my dick." Toki's jaw fell open, he hadn't actually taken that oath seriously and certainly didn't think that Skwisgaar would.

"Ams you serious?" Skwisgaar responded by dismantling his skull buckle and unzipping his jeans. After that he just sat there with a cruel smile and stared at Toki. "Skwisgaar I was just um…I cants do dat."

"Fine." Skwisgaar reached for his pants and stood up. "Den I guess I'll be telling Nathans that you gets kicked out of de band."

"NO! Please, I'll" He stopped, Toki's heart leaped into his throat and with a hard swallow he felt it settle once more. Oh how he hated Skwisgaar's stupid grin, Toki sighed and faced his adversary. "Ja, okay I'll do's it." He waited for Skwisgaar to start laughing and beat him to death with teasing. 'Wowz Toki you ams really gay! What a little ladies!' at that Toki decided he'd reassert himself by reminding Skwisgaar of the incident at the Snakes N' Barrels concert. Yet to his astonishment Skwisgaar sat back down and positioned himself in a similar manner as before. He was serious, and all the sudden Toki was afraid.

Toki knelt down at the edge of the couch his breath was heavy and his whole body shook. "Oh comes on little Toki if you're going to takes this long you cans forget it." If this was how he was going to play Toki was more than willing to match him. In fact he was determined now to make him swoon and for him to beg as Toki had begged to stay in the band. He wasn't sure just exactly how he was going to do all of that but it couldn't be that hard. Skwisgaar on the other hand was very hard. This took Toki by surprise, that in the first place he was even enjoying the situation. Of course there was the pleasant idea of making Toki his bitch but going about it in this way seemed, well it wasn't metal. And in a more demented way Toki found that in a deep black corner of his mind that the anticipation he was feeling was not born from anxiety but a well kept secret.

Skwisgaar would be lying if he said he was only enjoying this out of sheer embarrassment for Toki. He didn't have to verbally admit it; he already was by requesting Toki to keep his promise. His mouth was hot and out of command became tight. Skwisgaar leaned back and placed a hand on Toki's head to give better 'direction'. Toki took hold of Skwisgaar and in sync with his mouth moved his hand in a fast upward motion.

"Yawn…" Skwisgaar teased. "I hopes you can do betters than dat" He relaxed his jaw and encircled Skwisgaar's length with his tongue. He smiled and encouraged Toki to continue by petting him almost, almost affectionately. With his own needs becoming more apparent, Toki carefully undid his pants that were under a considerable amount of stress. He didn't want the swede to witness a much unpracticed act to which Toki still considered 'devil's intentions' no thanks to his parents. Now he didn't give a damn if it was devil or not. The touch had a much greater effect than he'd originally thought. He gripped himself tightly and moved his hand in a similar motion of his mouth. "Wowz Toki, you seems to be enjoying yourself a little too much. Ams you sure yous never done this before?"

"Fucks you." That had kept him silent least until he'd finished without warning Toki. He froze and grabbed Toki by the hair and thrust his hips into his mouth. He continued this way until every last drop was spent, he exhaled and released Toki. With satisfaction of how quickly this was accomplished Toki swallowed despite not being asked to do so.

"Yous really made a mess." Skwisgaar motioned at Toki's wet lap and now flaccid state. Toki blushed and zipped his pants up as he stood looking over at his bandmate. "Whats you want? A be able to blow me awards? Likes you de first."

"Well I ams the first guy."

"True" Suddenly and maybe it was because of what had just happened, the awkwardness was obliterated and Toki felt he could speak truthfully.

"It was nice…"

"Ja, maybe we gets real drunk and tries it again." Skwisgaar mused although not totally teasing the idea.

"Den woulds you do's it to me?"

"Come on, Toki I'm not gay."

**A/N: Thanks for the read. Again this was my first metal fic so feel free to review on any and all aspects you found to be askew.**


End file.
